All Good Things
by HisLamb
Summary: Draco & Parvati were thrown together after the battle. Can their relationship survive Draco's terrible secret? Follow Draco, Parvati, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and many more in a tale of suspense and romance. In times of darkness friends are everything.
1. Surprise

Surprise!

Her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath. She stretched her arms and her legs, gasping when she hit something. She turned her head quickly, scared but then a smile spread across her face. He was there, by her side. His black hair was messy, like normal. His eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful. She looked out of the window, it was still dark. She lit up her wand and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. She smiled, remembering the night before.

_They had been sat around the radio, listening to Potter watch. It was herself, her mother and father, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Angelina, Katie and little Ted. She was sitting between her mother and father, laughing at something that Fred had said on the radio. Her brother's hosted the show with Lee Jordan and sometimes other guests. Today it was just them three. As the show drew to a close, conversations began; she did not say much, her mind was with him. __  
'Ginny, dear?' Her mother asked, gently.  
'Yes mum?' She answered.  
'Will you help me take these cups out?' _

_She was pretty adamant that her mother could use magic, but she clearly wanted to talk to her daughter.  
'Sure mum.'  
She stood up and gathered the cups up. Her brother Bill smiled at her as he passed her his cup, before turning his attention to his wife, Fleur. Tonks and Remus were playing with Ted, making pretty patterns with their wands to amuse him. Ginny laughed at the bemused expression on the one year old baby. As she entered the kitchen her mother pulled the cups out of her hand and into a hug. She hugged her closely, breathing in the welcomed scent of her mum. Before she knew it, she was crying. Ginny rarely cried, she never sought reason, but today she felt despair. _

'_My dear, hush now.' Her mother soothed her.  
'What if they…they are dead mum!' She exclaimed.  
'Now now, we'd know, they'd want…they'd want to show us that there is no hope.' Her mother reasoned.  
'I miss them all so much.' _

'_Me too but we have to be strong, we all have to-'Her mother stopped.  
Ginny pulled out of the hug and looked at her mother's face. She was wearing a look of surprise and staring at the clock. Her mother had a special clock. Each hand had a picture of the Weasley's and pointed at things like Home or Mortal Peril etc. Ginny followed her mum's gaze, she gasped. Her brother, Ron's hand was pointing at Home. It couldn't be. _

_A knock on the door had everyone draw their wands. Tonks picked up Ted and allowed Remus to step in front of them. Bill stepped in front of Fleur. Her dad walked up to the door,  
'Who is it?' _

'_Us dad. Hurry up and let us in, it's bloody freezing.' Ron said.  
Her dad gasped. But Remus stepped up,  
'It could be a trick, Polyjuice potion.' He suggested.  
'No Arthur, look at the clock!' Her mum said._

'_It is just a clock Molly.' Remus said gently._

'_It cannot be fooled by magic, Polyjuice potion and things.' She explained.  
Ginny stood there, unsure whether to open the door or not. She was beginning to get frustrated. _

'_Dad it is dangerous for them to be on the doorstep.' She pointed out.  
'But how do they know where to find us? Shacklebolt knows and that is it. He is our secret keeper!'_

'_Dad, we went to see him first. Please, it's us.' Ron begged.  
'If you are my son, then what did he give me for my birthday when he was three years old?' Ginny's dad asked.  
'Aww dad. I gave you a flower that I had charmed so that it wouldn't die, but it went wrong and tried to rip your throat out.' Ron said, cringing; by the sound of his voice.  
Everyone laughed, nervously.  
'What shape does Molly's patronous take?' He asked again.  
'Arthur!' Molly shouted. _

'_A beaver.'  
'Let him in Remus.' Arthur ordered.  
The door opened and in stepped three, soaked figures. As the door closed, the one in the middle threw off their hood. It was Hermione. Her hair was lank and clung to her thin face; her eyes were bloodshot and had bags underneath them. She smiled at them. The other two removed their cloaks. Both were painfully thin with lank, greasy hair. They also had bags under their eyes and looked exhausted. Ginny noted that Ron was holding Hermione's hand. He let go and stepped forward, just as their mother ran forward and pulled Ron into a hug. She was sobbing into him. Everybody started cheering just as two voices rang out. _

'_Aww well it was a good show.'  
It was Fred and George. They walked into the kitchen and stopped, staring at the three in the middle. _

'_Oh steal our limelight will you bro.' George said, surprising everyone by pulling Ron into a hug. Fred followed suit. Ginny's heart was beating faster then it had done in weeks. She hugged Ron and then Hermione. She reached Harry, unsure what to do, but he pulled her into a tight hug. He released her quickly but an arm remained on hers. _

'_What are you doing back?!' Her mother asked.  
'We…' Ron looked at Harry. _

'_Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry to spring this on you, we need to get to Hogwarts tomorrow night but we wanted to fill you in on the plan first.' Harry said.  
'Hogwarts? But Harry that is suicide!' Angela said.  
Harry turned to look at her, he did a double take. George had his arm around Angelina's waist._

'_Since when did you two…you know?' He asked.  
'A couple of months ago, it's thanks to Fred here that we got together. Fred and Katie have been seeing each other for a year.' He explained.  
'Huh.' Harry said.  
'That is fantastic!!' Hermione exclaimed.  
The four of them beamed. _

'_Sit down and explain.' Bill said.  
'I'll make some tea.' Ginny's mum said. _

_They sat around the kitchen table, each with a steaming mug of tea in front of them. Ginny was sat between Hermione and Ron. She was listening to their story intently. Everyone was. There was a lot that the three of them were hiding. For a start, they wouldn't tell them what they were trying to find, just that it would destroy Voldemort. As much as Remus, Bill and Tonks tried to get it out of them, they held tight.  
'I know it is hard, but trust us please. I have some information that will be sent here if all does not go according to plan. Then it will be up to the Order, but right now, this is our job. That is how it has to be, Dumbledore made it so.' Harry said.  
They nodded silently.  
'Right, well we have to get off.' Fred said, giving Angelina his hand.  
They stood up, George and Katie following suit.  
'I thought you were fugitives. Where are you going?' Ron asked._

'_We have had our own places for a while now. Mum and dad are secret keepers.' George explained.  
Bill and Fleur also decided to leave, back to shell cottage. Remus and Tonks had to get back to Tonks parents so it ended up being the six of them. Ginny's mother cooked Ron, Hermione and Harry a meal before hugging them all and saying goodnight. After they'd eaten Ginny cleared up. _

'_Hermione…do you want to stay in my room tonight?' Ron asked, going red.  
Hermione nodded, also going red. Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
'Huh.' Ginny said. 'How long?'  
'on and off for the past year.' Harry answered. _

_Ginny laughed.  
'Goodnight you two.' They said, walking up the stairs. _

_It was just Ginny and Harry in the kitchen. They looked at each other awkwardly. _

'_Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like exhausted.' Ginny said.  
Harry laughed.  
'Thank you. It has been a pretty hectic year.' He said.  
Ginny looked at Harry. He had filled out since they had last seen each other. He was well toned. His glasses were still there, but so were some new scars. She could see some on his arms. She walked over to him and lifted his arm. She traced her fingers down some of the scars. She looked up at him. He was gazing down at her. His eyes were different. They were still green but they had more depth then she had seen in anyone's eyes. Her stomach tugged, she had missed him so much. He lowered his head and his lips connected with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her fingers wrapped themselves around his hair. She moaned. Harry chuckled, pulling himself away. He sat on a chair and pulled Ginny on to his lap. She tucked her head under his.  
'This is a bad idea.' He whispered.  
'Cut the noble crap.' Ginny replied._

'_This is putting you at risk.'  
'In case you hadn't noticed Harry, we are already at risk.' _

_Harry grinned.  
'All the same.'  
'Damn it Harry.' Ginny said, pulling herself away. She went to stand next to the window. After a minute she felt a hand at her waist. She turned to see Harry stood there.  
'I'm sorry.' He whispered.  
'No I am. I'm just angry.' Ginny replied. _

'_Why?'  
'Because He has taken you away from me for the past year. Now He has put the idea into your head that you are putting me at risk.' _

'_Ginny…it's-'_

'_Save it Harry.' _

'_You didn't even know what I was going to say!' Harry said, his temper rising.  
'No doubt 'It's more complicated then you think.' Or some other crap like that.'  
Ginny snapped.  
Harry was silent. Eventually Ginny had had enough._

'_You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. You should get some sleep.'  
'Not without you.' _

_Ginny turned to look at him, with her eyebrows raised. Harry sighed.  
'You have a point. Right now Voldemort doesn't know I'm here. You are in no more danger then you would be alone. And no offence Ginny, but I'm a little bit sick of having to push people away because of some unforeseen circumstance. Tonight I want you with me. Tonight may be the last time I ever get that chance.' He finished. _

_Ginny looked at him. Her heart beat faster. She put her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat. _

'_I have faith in you. I know you will make it.' She whispered.  
Harry smiled. He pulled her closer. She rested her head against his chest.  
'Come on then. You can share my bed.' Ginny said.  
They had fallen asleep in each others arms. _

It couldn't of been later then ten when they fell asleep. Four hours sleep and yet she felt wide awake. She turned to face Harry; she started when she saw him awake. He smiled and pulled some of her hair back.

'You have changed so much.' He whispered.  
'You are one to talk.' Ginny replied.  
'You're still stubborn.'  
'Some things never change.' She smiled.  
'Hmm. We have to be out of here in six hours.' He said.  
'That soon?' Ginny moaned.

Harry smiled. He pulled her to him and rolled onto his back so that she was lying on his chest.

'I've missed this.' He sighed.  
'Me too.' Ginny smiled.

Hermione snuggled into Ron's chest. She sighed contently. Ron chuckled.

'How do you think Harry and Ginny are?' She asked.  
'Hopefully okay.' Ron replied.  
'You are okay with it?' Hermione asked, surprised.  
'It's either him or some total ass. So yeah I am.'  
Hermione smiled. She loved Ron's protective side.

'You know, I haven't felt this relaxed in a good while. I don't seem too fussed about tomorrow. I am living for the moment.' Ron continued.  
Hermione laughed. Then she stopped abruptly.

'Is your mother going to be okay with this?' She asked, suddenly worried.

'Right, we face You-Know-Who tomorrow and all you are worried about is whether or not my mother cares if we share a bed?' He asked, laughing.  
'Ron?'  
'No she won't. I think she has accepted that I am a man now.'  
'Barely.' Hermione retorted.

'Funny.'

'I thought so.' Hermione chuckled.

Ron pulled her closer. She sighed again and felt sleep tugging at her. Ron's voice became a distant murmur.

'Hermione…if tomorrow goes badly…if one of us doesn't come back then I want you to know something.' He said. He waited for her reply. 'Hermione?' He asked, shaking her slightly.  
She was out cold.  
'Damn it!' Ron growled. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and gradually fell asleep.


	2. Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Plan

Mrs Weasley had breakfast ready by the time the four of them came downstairs. She said nothing on the fact that each couple shared a bed, which was a relief, all though not necessarily consent. Her face was pale and she was shaking. In the living room were Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Tonks, Remus, Bill and Fleur. After breakfast the others joined them.

'Well the order has been informed, thanks to Arthur. He will stay with them until it is time.' Remus explained.

'For?' Harry asked.  
'Help.' Bill replied.

'Lupin I don't think that it's a good idea.' Harry said.  
'Harry, stop being so damn stubborn and accept the help.' Ginny snapped.  
'I can't protect all of you!' Harry said, trying to make them understand.  
'But we can protect ourselves; and help protect each other.' Tonks said, gently.  
'Is that what Sirius said? Or Dumbledore?' Harry shouted.  
'Arry, please. We are not walking in blind. You won't admit it but you need us.' Fleur said.

'I think they should come.' Hermione said.  
Harry groaned, throwing his head back.  
'Hermione you know the risks! Don't be so stupid!!' He yelled.

'Mate…please.' Ron said, squeezing Hermione's hand.  
'Let's vote.' George said.'  
'All in favour of going?' Fred asked.  
Everybody raised there hands, Mrs Weasley included.  
'Fine.' Harry sighed, defeated.  
'I will be right back.' Ginny said. Harry stood up and followed her.  
'We have to leave.' He said.

'Give me a minute.' She replied, walking up the stairs.  
'What are you doing?' He asked, following her.  
He could hear the others getting ready to leave. They did not have long.

'Come and see, but get mad and I may kill you.' She said.  
They walked into her room where she walked over to her trunk. She pulled out a coin and started fiddling with it.  
'The DA?' He asked, shocked.  
'A lot of them are hidden in the school, on the run from the death eaters inside. Neville is there. Luna joined him after you rescued her.' She informed him. I know that since then Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Colin and Malfoy have joined them.'  
'Malfoy? DRACO?' He shouted.

Ginny turned to face him, her face unreadable.  
'I know what you are thinking. But he has turned.' She said.  
'Like Snape?' He spat.

'No. Draco took that truth potion. He has given us a lot of information. He isn't so much good, but he is on the right side.' She said, reaching for him.  
He pulled her into his arms.  
'It is strange, I know. But we've seen weirder things.' She stated.  
'Come on you two.' Ron called from downstairs.  
Harry took her hand and led her back to the others.  
'Ready?' Tonks asked.  
They nodded, picking up their cloaks.

'We'll have to apparate.' Bill said.  
'I'll take Ginny on side-along.' Mrs Weasley said.

'Hogsmeade?' Fred asked.

'Yes.' Hermione replied.  
'Onwards.' George declared.

They were in the room of requirement. After they had apparated into Hogsmeade Remus lead them to the Hogs Head. They moved quickly, Harry under the invisibility cloak. The rest kept their hoods up. The bar man led them to the back room where they entered the castle through a portrait. The room erupted as they entered it. That was before they saw Harry. There were so many people that they recognised. Harry saw Cho Chang and Ernie before he was pulled into a hug. A bang erupted and the cheering stopped. Neville was stood on a table, his wand in the air. He didn't look like Neville anymore; he was older, more scarred. He looked like he had been through a lot of battles. He probably had been. Ginny spotted Cho and walked over to Harry; she took his hand and smiled at the expression on Cho's face. Harry looked at her, raising his eyebrows. She leaned up and whispered in his ear,  
'Just making her feel bad, after all, she only wants you back because you are famous again.'  
'Jealous?' He whispered back.

'You have no idea.'  
He squeezed her hand. She squeezed it back.  
'Harry, Luna is going to go with you to Ravenclaw common room. There are no more frees anymore so it will be empty.' Remus said, quietly.  
Harry nodded. He looked down at Ginny. She was wearing that blazing expression he loved so much. He reached down and kissed her.  
'Give me a minute Luna. I have to speak to someone.'  
He let go of Ginny's hand and walked over to the corner of the room. Malfoy was sitting there. He was not wearing that sneer. He stood up as Harry approached. Harry held out his hand. Malfoy eyed it before shaking it.  
'We are not friends.' He said.  
Harry nodded, before walking away. He threw the cloak over Luna and himself and they left the room.  
Ginny was sat in the common room. Her parents and her brothers were planning something with Remus and Tonks. Hermione and Ron had gone to the chamber of secrets disguised by the disillusion charm. She was resting on Neville's shoulder. Those two, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Angelina, Katie, Cho and Draco were sat against the only clear wall in the room. There were hammocks hanging around the second level of the room. Chairs on the first. She was thinking back to that afternoon after Harry had first kissed her.  
_ They were walking around the lake, hand in hand. Ginny couldn't stop smiling and Harry could not stop looking at her.  
'I always wondered how we would end up.' She said, breaking the silence.  
Harry looked at her, confused.  
'It was always a twisted triangle. At least, it turned into one. Me liking you, you liked Cho, Cho sort of liking you. I always wondered how it would end.'_

_Harry stopped.  
'Don't get me wrong I'm not thinking about our future or planning ahead or whatever.'  
He smiled,  
'I know.' He said._

_He kissed her again, more passionately then when they were in the common room. _

'_How badly do you think Ron has taken to it?' He asked when they finally pulled apart. _

'_Not all that badly. It's like having to choose between two evils. You're the lesser evil. Yay for you!' _

_He laughed at that, they laughed a lot that night. Stories about how they each liked each other but never did anything. How the monster in Harry's chest almost had him cursing Dean, how Ginny had to restrain herself from kissing Harry when Cho held him back in the room of requirement. Eventually they walked back up to the common room to join the party, where Ron gave his blessing.  
_ Her mind was racing; they had been gone for hours now. An explosion shook the room. Everybody stood up, drawing their wands. The door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. Then Harry and Luna appeared. Harry was clutching something. He walked over to Ginny,

'Where are Ron and Hermione?' He asked.  
'They left earlier.' Cho said.  
Harry looked at her,  
'Did they say where they were going?'  
'Nope, probably to have some form of a kissing session.' She smiled.  
'Huh…I doubt it.'

Ginny glared at Cho.  
She leaned up and whispered in his ear.  
'Chamber of secrets.'  
Harry looked even more puzzled.

'We need to use this room to evacuate the students. He who must not be named has given us one hour. We need to use it wisely.' She informed them. 'I cannot stop those of age from fighting. However, I can stop those under it. To the Great Hall immediately.' She ordered.  
The room began to evacuate. Mrs Weasley came over to Ginny.  
'Mother I am going to fight.' She said.  
'We know. You will come back whether we get you out or not, however you stay close and if we tell you to leave you bloody well do it.' Her father said.  
'Okay.'  
Harry looked torn.  
'Too late.' She informed him.  
She took his hand and they started to leave, once out in the hallway they turned away from the other students, heading towards the chamber. Harry stopped, Cho had grabbed his arm.  
'I want you to know, if I don't make it. That I love you Harry.'

Ginny stared in shock, before pulling her hand away from Harry's. He looked at her.  
'I will leave you too it.' She said, before walking towards the chamber.  
She hadn't walked five steps before Harry had caught up with her. She stopped and looked at him. He smiled at her.  
'There wasn't a choice.' He said, kissing her.  
Hermione and Ron were on their way back to the room when they saw the students evacuating the great hall.

'What do you suppose has happened?' Ron asked.  
'No idea.' Hermione replied, increasing her pace.  
They saw Ginny and Harry and ran towards them. Ron thrust a basilisk fang in his hand. Harry put the Horcrux on the floor and stabbed it. The metal folded in on its self, smoke hissing out of the sides.  
'Okay…' Ginny muttered.  
Bangs had erupted again, screams could be heard.

'The great hall now!' Harry shouted.


End file.
